


Uneasiness

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Daddy!Kink, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael woke to a bedmate and a name on the tip of his tongue, he knew it was going to be one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasiness

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I lost a bet on Tumblr. This is what I had to write as a result.
> 
> I also said I didn't really want to do smut or daddy!kink. So they didn't give me that. Instead, those happened because of me.
> 
> Um. Yeah. Not really smut as implied smut, but I don't want to take too much of a risk, so it's rated what it is.

When Michael woke to a bedmate and a name on the tip of his tongue, he knew it was going to be one of those days.

“God damn it,” he muttered, staring at the ceiling.

Eventually his just-in-case alarm rang, and Michael had to push himself out of bed to deal with it.  The man next to him grumbled a little and rolled over as Michael made his way into the shower.

\- - - - -

_Hot lips brush his face, and there’s roughness against his cheek.  Michael groans, panting and whining when cold fingers trail up his sides._

_“You like this, don’t you?”  The other’s voice is husky with something that Michael doesn’t care to name.  “You like it when Daddy takes care of you.  When I make you feel good.”_

_Michael’s only response is to lift his hips insistently and mutter something unintelligible.  “Pushy, pushy,” the voice laughs._

\- - - - -

“Round two in the shower?  You must really still have something in you.”  Michael’s bedmate was up, and he felt the man’s hands rub against his shoulders.

“Sorry, work,” he said, turning to face him.  “But feel free to use the shower too.”

“Do I get breakfast?” was the cheeky response.

\- - - - -

_Dark hair, lidded eyes, the beginning of a beard.  Michael stares at it all uneasily from his desk across the room, watching Geoff laugh at something Jack said.  Michael thought the man’s laugh could cure cancer, and he wasn’t the only one to realize it – practically everyone in their fanbase thought so too._

_Geoff catches Michael’s eye, and he swears the older man winks at him.  Michael knows what that wink will mean later.  He looks away, cheeks burning, and thanks his lucky stars that everyone else is editing and not watching him._

\- - - - -

Michael stared at the other over the table, taking in the familiar features.  Dark hair, check.  Beginning beard, check.  Easy smile, check.

But still not who he wanted.

The other set down his fork and looked at Michael.  “You forgot my name, didn’t you?” he asked, sighing.  “I know, it’s forgettable.  It’s Jeff, though.  Just in case you wanted to know.”

Even the damn name was similar.

\- - - - -

_Burning lips catch on Michael’s.  “I saw you looking today,” the voice whispers.  “Staring, even.  Do you need more attention, Michael?  Maybe a little bit…more fun from Daddy tonight?”_

_“F-fuck,” Michael manages to get out as his imaginary Geoff grinds against him.  “Please…”_

_“Please what, Michael?  What do you need?”  A hand cups his ass, and Michael whines.  “Use your words.”_  

\- - - - -

Michael watched Jeff leave his small apartment, wishing it was his Geoff and not the imitation of him.

Instead, Michael took the elevator to his car and sat in the driver’s seat, wishing he didn’t have to hide the uneasiness and desire he felt every time he stepped into the office.

He took a final deep breath before starting the car and heading for work.


End file.
